


Sleeping Over

by haldoor



Series: Overthinking [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Still no owning; no money made<br/><b>Beta:</b> same as last time<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve's finding it hard to sleep with Danny downstairs on the couch<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Part 13 of the **Overthinking** series, this takes place immediately after the last instalment. For Kaige again! *kisses*

Steve takes Grace upstairs to get her settled for the night after the glass of water incident.

The first thing she says as she wiggles into a comfortable position is, "Danno loves you."

Steve nods, a lump in his throat stopping him from answering.

"Uncle Steve?"

"What, Gracie?" he manages, swallowing the lump.

"I'm glad we're staying over with you tonight. I liked making the sandcastle with you, and I like sharing Danno with you."

"You do?" Steve smiles, finding the words more easily now. "I like sharing him with you too. Thank you for letting me."

"You're welcome." Grace looks at him with a contented smile. "I know you love him too."

Steve licks his lips before answering, his heart thumping at how perceptive this beautiful child is. "I do," he murmurs, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Sleep well, sweetheart."

Grace's eyes fall half-closed and she nods before rolling away to cuddle her toy. Steve turns off the light and heads for the door.

He stands in the doorway looking back at Grace for a few minutes. He's completely amazed by the feelings she raises in him and he can't work it out if it's because she's Danny's daughter or if she's just incredible all by herself. In truth it's probably a combination of the two, but whatever the answer is, he knows he's as lucky as Danny to have her love.

Eventually, he thuds softly down the stairs to find Danny still in the kitchen, sitting where they left him.

"She's one amazing girl," Steve tells him as Danny stands up and comes over to him. "I thought her seeing us kiss like that might have been too extreme a way to find out, but…"

Danny smiles, his eyes crinkling delightfully, which makes Steve smile back at him.

"She's my daughter; what else do you expect?" Danny slides his arms around Steve's waist and gazes up at him with an eyebrow raised as Steve pulls him nearer. "She thinks it's okay for people to kiss if they love each other."

"Yeah," Steve manages and leans down to kiss Danny so he doesn't have to say it in words.

When they draw apart, he gives Danny a tight smile and turns away. His emotions are getting the better of him and he really doesn't want to do something stupid in front of Danny. "I'll get you some blankets," he offers, leaving the kitchen.

Danny's behind him, but he doesn't touch Steve, which is just as well. He really wants Danny in his bed tonight, even if they don't do anything, but he can't ask. He knows Danny won't want to risk Grace seeing them like that together so soon, even if she does understand what's between them.

"Thanks," Danny gets out and Steve could swear there's something odd about the way he says it, but he won't turn and look to figure it out.

He finds the blankets and a pillow and hands them to Danny, finally meeting his eyes. He's calmed down a bit now, and there's nothing visible in Danny's eyes that says he's anything but happy with the arrangement they've made for tonight.

"I'll leave you to it," Steve says, a partial smile finding its way to his face.

Danny looks like he's going to say something important for a minute and Steve waits, nervous.

"Thanks for this, Steve. For today… and everything. Grace loves being here, and… and I do too."

"You're welcome," Steve gets out, leaning in to offer Danny a quick kiss before heading upstairs. He doesn't look back because he's not sure he can trust himself not to go back and drag Danny upstairs with him.

In his room, Steve quickly sheds his clothes and drags on his sweatpants to sleep in, then goes to clean his teeth. His face in the mirror looks confused and he's not surprised after tonight. He does _love_ Danny, he finds himself thinking, and is surprised at how fast it's happened. He loves Grace too – differently, of course – but just as strongly. And finding someone like Danny is a once-in-a-lifetime chance. Steve knows it's unlikely he'll have children himself, so meeting someone he feels so strongly about – who also happens to have such a great kid – is barely short of a miracle.

He puts his toothbrush back and dries his face, giving himself one more reproachful look. _Don't mess this up._

Once he's in bed, he tries to relax, shifting around in the bed to get comfortable. He attempts some of the techniques he knows to clear his mind, but nothing's working tonight and all he can think of is Danny downstairs by himself. If Danny was at his own place it'd be different; Steve's managed to sleep easily enough all week – mainly from being so tired, he supposes – but now Danny's here… well, that's a whole different ball game.

 _So close and yet so far_ he thinks to himself, and runs through the days happenings in his head.

That gives him a little peace and he smiles at remembering Grace's concentrated expression as they worked on the sandcastle together, and at Danny's fond look at him when they were done. There's so much about today that's been perfect, and exactly the sort of thing Steve needs to help him feel 'normal'. With the things that have happened in his life it's hard to find those moments, and he's more than grateful that he's found something like this with Danny.

An hour has passed and Steve feels no closer to sleep. He wonders if Danny's asleep yet, and a physical ache makes him close his eyes tightly. How can he feel so desperate to be in contact with Danny after such a great day? If anything, he should be content and ready to dream about it all over again.

He knows he shouldn't go downstairs, and he fights with the urge for a little while longer, but eventually it's too strong and Steve gets out of bed and tiptoes down the stairs, waiting for his eyes to adjust before he makes his way to the chair by the couch where Danny's stretched out. He barely gets his ass in it when Danny stirs.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?"

Steve's heart races, but he swallows the fear back. "Nope. You either?"

"Nope. I'm thrilled Grace is okay about us, but I can't justify sleeping in the bed with you while she's here; not just yet. I don't want to set a bad example, you know?"

"I get it, Danny, believe me. But I…"

"I know, babe. Come over here."

Steve kneels by the couch, leaning over Danny to instigate a soft and sexy kiss, even though he's not intending to follow through on anything risky tonight. Danny kisses him back, wrapping a hand around his neck and holding him in place until they've kissed each other breathless.

"Just lie here a while with me?" Danny asks, like he's the one who needs the favor. He shifts forward to the edge of the couch on his side, and indicates behind him with a thumb.

Steve is glad Danny gets it, and while the couch isn't exactly made for two, he _needs_ Danny too much to care. "You got it," he whispers and slots himself behind Danny, his back against the cushions of the couch, hesitating only a moment before wrapping Danny in his arms and bringing him in flush with his body.

Danny pulls at the bedding to cover both of them a little more, and sighs as he settles in place. "Love you, babe," he murmurs sleepily, kissing Steve's hand.

Steve's heart almost stops at the words and he wonders if Danny even realizes he said it for a moment. He swallows hard, scared to reply.

"What?" Danny queries, and he can probably feel Steve's stiffness so it's not surprising he's asking.

"I just…" Steve says, unable to finish the sentence.

"You don't have to say it back," Danny says, his voice rough. "I just wanted you to know."

"I already knew," Steve manages. "Grace told me."

Danny laughs, and rolls over to grin at Steve in the darkness. "She told me too, so no words are needed. Seriously, babe, because I know how hard all that emotional stuff is for you, you stupid big lunk. Just kiss me and go to sleep."

Steve feels something inside him unwind and he complies, offering Danny as much as he can in the movement of his lips and tongue. When they come up for air again, Danny rolls back over and grabs Steve's arms to wrap firmly around himself, then sighs and closes his eyes.

"Sleep, because I am not going to be responsible for my mood tomorrow at breakfast if you keep me awake with your loud thoughts."

Steve laughs softly and kisses the back of Danny's neck. "I love you," he murmurs.

He swears Danny's smile reaches all the way to his ears.

~//~


End file.
